


No Other

by pukingmama



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flashbacks do not specify age so feel free to age them as you please, Jealous Thor (Marvel), M/M, Pleasant flashbacks, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: Well, after seeing the sheer awesome that was Thor: Ragnarok, I had to contribute something. I adored all of those Hug Fics that people wrote, so I suppose this is a Post-Hug Fic, fic. Also, there's porn in this.





	No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after seeing the sheer awesome that was Thor: Ragnarok, I had to contribute something. I adored all of those Hug Fics that people wrote, so I suppose this is a Post-Hug Fic, fic. Also, there's porn in this.

Thor strode out of the small shower room attached to his quarters without bothering to dress. He stood in front of the mirror, as he had done frequently these last few days, examining his recently sheared hair and eye-patch. Sometimes he barely recognized himself. So much had changed, so much loss, so much devastation…and yet, there was an optimism that charged the air of the ship; it made him feel guilty. 

“For goodness sake Brother, put some clothes on.” 

Lost in thought, Thor hadn’t even heard the whir of the door as Loki wandered in, hands clasped behind his back, eyes rolling in exasperation.

“Or at least lock the door” he continued, straightening his back. “You’re a king now. Your people shouldn’t have to see..” Loki gestured with an open palm in Thor’s direction. “…This.”

Thor cocked an eyebrow, looking down at his naked body then back up to Loki.

“You don’t like it?”

“That’s hardly the point.”

Thor smiled at that. If the last few days, since they boarded the ship, were anything to go by, Loki was in no way discontent with his nudity. He turned back around, rifling through the crystal bottles of unknown alcohol until he found a purple one that he liked and poured it into two glasses. Holding the bottle up, he realized that it was empty, so filled the remainder of the glasses with a yellow liquid. 

“Drink?” He asked, stalking over to Loki who had, rather quickly, made himself at home. Loki sat at the bottom of the bed braced on one arm, boots, cape and outer armour gone (magic, no doubt), his other hand picking at the sheets, his brow knotted in scrutiny. No fine silk here.

Loki looked up to accept the offer and was taken aback by the sight. Thor towered over him, tanned muscles glistening, dark blonde hair messy and wet, his remaining blue eye twinkling with something that he couldn’t quite place, something recently recurring that made his stomach flutter…that, and also the heavy weight of his cock hanging between his legs.  
He stared wide-eyed for several moments, before softening his gaze. Without looking at the drink, but trying not to ogle, he raised his glass in the air and Thor matched his gesture.  
When he finally looked down, he jerked his head back in confusion and disgust at the, now brown, liquid.

“What exactly is this concoction?”

Thor looked at his own.

“It’s…um...” Thor started, before puffing his chest out with forced confidence. “It’s new.”

“I suspect there’s a reason it hasn’t been done before.”

They both raised the glasses to their lips slowly, quietly daring one another to go first, before sipping at the same time when it all started to feel horribly childish. Only a few seconds passed before they simultaneously began coughing uncontrollably.  
It reminded Loki of the first time they drank together when they were children. It was Thor who had been sneaky enough to procure the drinks when father wasn’t looking and had pulled Loki under the table staring at him, whispering “on the count of three…” The physical reaction to the forbidden liquid had been the same then too.

When it finally subsided, they were silent, but smiling.

“I wouldn’t start a career in that, if I were you.” Loki chimed in. “Say what you will about the Grandmaster, but he could certainly mix a drink.”

Thor’s expression suddenly grew serious at the name, at the casual way Loki used it. Several weeks had passed before he had arrived on that hellish planet, several weeks of Loki at the Grandmaster’s side. Anything could have happened, especially considering the leader of Sakaar’s…indulgent lifestyle. Loki was a fine creature and it wouldn’t have gone unnoticed. It never truly had.  
When they were younger, Loki, to put it mildly, was not the most popular in Asgard. His questionable origin, his, often cruel, tricks and his intolerance of most people didn’t help. That said, his poise, intelligence and striking features were undeniable and occasionally, Thor would catch the ladies in the palace appraising him, giggling and blushing. Sometimes he would tell Loki, just to witness his dismissive, spiteful reaction, other times he would say nothing and instead take him to bed, handling him possessively, taking him at a punishing pace and emptying every last drop of his seed deep inside him, with the hope that Loki would be attending some other matter when it began dribbling down his inner thigh. Perhaps it would remind him who wanted him the most… 

Thor frowned in silence.

“What’s wrong?” Loki finally questioned, taking another sip and shuddering. “Ugh…a truly baffling substance.” He muttered, putting down the glass.

Thor didn’t know how to ask, or even if he should ask at all; it was none of his business. Loki may be his chaotic little brother, but he was still a grown man, more than capable of making his own choices. Still…

“Did he…?” He began, slowly starting to pace the small room, his attempt to hide his discomfort only succeeding in making it more apparent.

Loki narrowed his eyes, looking up, trying to work out what this was and what was coming next.

“Did you…?” He continued.

The penny dropped. It couldn’t be. Thor was…jealous? Surely not.  
All of the times that he had watched as Thor was lavished with attention; respected, loved, desired, flashed through his mind. He remembered the jealousy coursing through him that he imagined his brother would never experience and yet, now, at the presumed intimacy between him and an eccentric king of a scrapheap, that very same jealousy looked like it was crushing him. 

Fabulous. 

He could be mature about it of course, part of him wanted to be, but a jealous Thor was too delicious for him to ignore and too rare an opportunity not to indulge.

“Did you both-” Thor was still struggling beautifully.

“-I’m sorry Brother, but I have no idea what you’re blabbering about.” Loki cut in, shaking his head and raising his hands in confusion. “Complete a coherent sentence and I may be able to answer your question.” 

“Did he…take you to bed?” Thor finally asked.

Oh, this was good, Loki thought, a new found excitement pulsing through his veins, though his expression never faltered. He let the question hang in the air for several moments for emphasis, before speaking, using a tone that replicated both mild hurt and condemnation perfectly.

“Do you really find it so hard to believe that anyone else would consider me desirable?” 

Thor’s one eye looked to the floor, his shoulders dipping. It wasn’t an answer, yet it was answer enough. 

“Of course not.” Thor admitted. 

Loki waved his hand dismissively. “You don’t own me, you know. I can do as I please.” He said, continuing to avoid a direct answer to the question.

“I am aware.”

Loki was right. He couldn’t keep him to himself, it wasn’t a fair expectation, yet it still stung, leaving a hollow feeling in his gut.

Loki suddenly looked up, locking eyes with Thor, a smirk playing on his lips with the knowledge of an opportunity to provoke a reaction. “Does it burn you Brother?” Loki pressed cruelly. “Does it tear you apart to imagine another’s hands on me, exploring my most intimate parts, claiming me in every way-”

“-Enough.” Thor interrupted “You know it does. It shouldn’t, but it does.” He leaned against the bureau, hanging his head, looking defeated, looking…sad.

It had been good for a fleeting second, but for Loki, this game wasn’t fun anymore. There was a time when he would have drawn out this discussion, hurting Thor in every way that he knew, but not now, not now that they had finally started being honest with each other.

Instead he sighed. “Of course I didn’t let him bed me, you fool.” 

Thor’s body language and expression changed immediately; relief a little too evident.

Loki shrugged. “I do have standards you know.”

Thor wanted to rush over to him, drag him into his arms, litter him with kisses and promise him the world, but Loki had been testing him, toying with him, and being overly keen would only reinforce his behaviour. Instead, he put down his glass and sauntered back over to him, smiling with a rare hint of mischief.

“Is that right?” He asked, folding his arms across his broad chest. “And what might those standards be?”

“Hmm..” Loki pretended to consider deeply, before raising an eyebrow. “Gods of Thunder?”

Thor let out a low chuckle as he closed in on Loki, his bare knees touching Loki’s leather clad ones. 

“Really? Those are some pretty high standards. Can’t be too many Gods of Thunder around.”

“I make do.”

Thor absentmindedly tucked a loose strand of Loki’s hair behind his ear. “Will you make do with this one?”

Loki sighed dramatically, with a mocking, begrudged acceptance. “If I must.”

Thor’s hand moved from Loki’s ear to cup one side of his jaw, firmly but tenderly. “How gracious of you.”

Loki leaned into his hand, the familiarity of it warming him. “I know. You’re very lucky.”

Thor bent down until their faces were almost touching, but not quite. They watched each other steadily. Thor nudged Loki’s nose with his own, seeking approval. Loki nudged back to offer it; a lost little ritual from a time when things were simpler.  
Thor smiled as he brought his lips to Loki’s and kissed him closed-mouthed, modestly, sweetly. 

Perhaps too sweetly. “I’m going to need a little more than that.” Loki remarked.

Thor grabbed him by the front of his leather top and pulled him effortlessly off the bed to his feet. His eye flitted across his features as he held him close by a hand at the base of his skull, allowing the other to travel down to Loki’s crotch where he rubbed and squeezed at his cock through the material until it hardened fully beneath his touch. Loki groaned and the sound stirred his own arousal.

“Better?”

“Much.” 

Thor continued to knead Loki under the leather, while his other hand moved to his chin, yanking it down so that he had no option but to take in the sight of Thor’s huge engorged dick.

“Look at what you do to me, Brother.” He breathed into Loki’s ear.

Loki flushed pink in the cheeks and at the tips of his ears.

Thor took Loki’s hand and guided it downward, enclosing it around his erection.

“Feel what you do to me, Brother.”

Loki gulped audibly.

“You may one day be sated by another, but no other can make me feel quite like this.”

Thor’s honesty would not normally provoke a similar reaction in Loki, but his arousal must have clouded his mind, as he spoke before considering the repercussions.

“I want no other.” He said, dazed and open with lust and perhaps…love.

Thor’s eye widened at the admission. He wasn’t expecting that.

Loki suddenly turned his head away, embarrassment flowing in waves, but large hands came up to capture his face and steady him. Thor gazed at Loki’s lips before stooping down to feel them brush his own. 

“Then I shall do what I can to keep it that way.” He whispered against his mouth, smiling, before tightening his grip, tipping Loki’s head back and dipping his tongue between the soft lips that quickly gave in to, then encouraged, his advances.

Loki brought his hands up to grasp Thor’s neck and pull him further into the kiss. He had always loved Thor’s kisses, though he would be loathe to admit it. Tender or forceful, chaste or passionate, his brother always seemed to know what he wanted, even before he did, although he would frequently huff at whichever kiss he was offered. He had complained at the irritation when Thor had first grown his beard, but it had since become one of his favourite things, a symbol of masculinity and their ever-evolving relationship. He tightened his grip around Thor’s neck, caressing the short hair that resided there; he was getting used to that too. 

His eagerness was exactly what Thor needed. He walked Loki back until his calves hit the bed, then pushed him down and began running his hands up and down his sides, searching for an opening to the leather of his suit. 

“I could just…” Loki made a circling motion with his hand between them.

“No magic.” Thor warned. “Let’s do it like the old times.” He said smiling, remembering a time before Loki had considered using his power for convenience in love-making. He remembered once dragging Loki into his chambers and watching the awe on his pretty face as he tore the fabric of his tunic like it was parchment. He had carried him to the bed like a maiden (despite the flailing), planted little kisses all over him and wrestled his slender legs around his waist. Loki had writhed and keened around him, clinging to him for dear life, his short black hair mussed, his cheeks flushed. The thought filled him with warmth.

Thor was having less luck with the thick material he was now working with.

“Dear me, the mighty Thor, bested by a buckle.” Loki tutted.

“I’m working on it.”

“You’re failing spectacularly.”

“You’re not helping.”

Taking pity on him, Loki slipped from underneath and stood up by the foot of the bed, undoing the buckle on the top and pulling it over his head, his raven hair falling about his contrasting pale shoulders. It took him a moment to realise that Thor had shifted up the bed onto his elbows, his head tilted, his eye trying to absorb as much visual information as possible. Loki paused.

“Continue.” Thor beamed.

Loki suddenly felt a little sheepish, clothes usually disappeared in the blink of an eye, but undressing for his brother left him incredibly vulnerable. Wait, what was he thinking, he was a master of deception, if Thor wanted a show, he would give him one.

He slowly pulled at the side ties of his leather trousers, the laces making a light whipping sound as they were torn through the eyelets. He inched the fabric past his hips until whorls of his dark pubic hair was visible. He stopped and winked at Thor playfully, after all, if Thor hadn’t wanted to be teased he shouldn’t have asked him to strip.

Thor laughed softly at the wink. “More.” He demanded.

Loki smiled. Thor may have developed a deepened emotional intelligence of late, but he was still a boorish oaf at heart.

He dragged the leather down to his thighs, his hardened cock escaping and bouncing freely, before pushing them down to his ankles. He rose back up and began stroking himself without breaking eye-contact.

Thor’s eye was glazed over, his cheeks reddening. “Come here.” He sat upright and patted his thighs, gesturing for Loki to return to him.

Loki might have been insulted by the motion, as it was the way one might summon an animal, but he eased at the thought of sitting in Thor’s lap. Back in the day, Thor would enter his room, sit in the chair beside his desk and pester him while he tried to read. When he shushed him in response, Thor would invite him to read in his lap. He always knew where it was headed, but he indulged his brother anyway, as if it were new, yet was unsurprised when Thor’s lips pressed to his shoulder, when his hand stroked his thigh and disappeared under his clothes, when he felt the telltale hardness pressing into him…

He continued to comply willingly.

He crawled across the bed and sat in Thor’s lap, hooking his legs around his waist, bringing their bodies as close as he could, the shaft of his cock rubbing against Thor’s while the tip pushed into his stomach, leaving behind sticky little strings of pre-cum every time he moved. He grasped Thor’s bearded jaw with both hands and leaned down into another wet kiss as Thor’s hands made their way up his chest, thumbs rubbing his nipples into firm little buds. 

“There he is.” Thor said fondly, after breaking the kiss and looking up into green eyes. “Now, hands and knees.”

Loki turned over and waited, expecting to feel the blunt head of Thor’s cock at his entrance. Instead, large hands grabbed his legs, yanking him back up the bed, thumbs parting his cheeks and a light kiss being placed on his hole. Loki gasped.

Thor liked to surprise him with this little gesture every now and again. The first time he had done it, many moons ago, it had completely undone his brother. He remembered the silver tongued, mischief maker stutter uncharacteristically . “I..w-what are you…what was…that was…” He had managed, while he squirmed. Thor had let out a little laugh, then proceeded with a barrage of loud wet kisses in the same spot, until Loki shook and buried his head in his arms, overwhelmed by the sensation. After that, Loki would sometimes raise his behind to Thor’s face like a cat in the hopes of a repeat performance…

Thor’s attention to Loki’s anus had since become far filthier over the years and today was no exception. He used the flat of his tongue to lick a line from the underside of his cock, between his balls and up to his hole, before lapping across it unreservedly.  
Loki’s eyes rolled up into his head, as he groaned at the stimulation and at the sloppy licking sounds his brother was making against him.  
As Thor’s tongue became more taught, his movements became more focused, until he began plunging it firmly inside, then opening him up with hot internal licks.  
Loki grasped at the sheets, moaning loudly and squeezing his eyes shut.  
After removing his tongue, Thor coated a finger in spit and pushed it in a little, the thick digit causing Loki to dilate to its girth, before adding a second. This was far better than a quick spell.

He removed them. “Lie on your back Loki, I want to see those pretty eyes of yours when I mount you.”

“Please don’t say things like that, Brother.” Loki admonished, as he turned over and spread his legs. He wasn’t sure if he was more concerned with being called ‘pretty’ or being ‘mounted’, though he was fairly sure that both were intended to rile him.

Thor grinned and hiked Loki’s legs up around himself, lining his cock up with his brother’s spit covered entrance. They both moaned in tandem as the head breached the tight muscle. Loki threw his arms around Thor’s neck, bringing them nose to nose.

“More.” Loki ground out, before realising that he had just mirrored the same behaviour he had so recently been critical of. “Please?” He added childishly, in an attempt to preserve his dignity.

Thor smiled radiantly. “How could I deny a request put so beautifully?”

He began thrusting shallowly, deepening a little more every time. Quiet ‘mms’ and ‘ahhs’ escaped Loki, punctuating each push, where grunts and moans tumbled from Thor’s lips, until the last inch disappeared inside.  
The first time, Loki had been skeptical; he understood the mechanics but, actually taking his brother inside him seemed impossible. He’d never seen a cock like Thor’s.  
Bless the dolt though, as soon a he realised he was being given permission to indulge in this new experience, he threw all the cushions he owned on the bed, so that Loki was as comfortable as possible. He took his time, slipping in lavender oiled fingers under the flicker of candle light. When the anticipation had become too much for both of them, Thor slowly pushed his penis inside him until it disappeared completely. It ached, it amazed, it overwhelmed, it was unlike anything he’d felt before.

 

Loki was lost in the thought when Thor began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper. “Do I feel good?” He asked, panting and sweating.

Loki recognised this line of questioning from many years ago. It was not one of genuine interest, as Thor already knew the answer, but when the sex was quickening and his arousal was building, he just liked to hear Loki talk to him, praise him and maybe, just maybe, say something a little dirty. As the wet slapping sounds echoed in the room and Loki began to lose coherent thought, he gave into the situation and let whatever came into his head escape his mouth without filter.

“You feel as good as the night you first made me yours.” He moaned against Thor’s mouth as he fucked him into the bed. “I’ve missed the feeling of that big cock moving between my legs, inside me, spearing me until I can barely move and scarcely breathe.”

Thor moaned deeply at the words and began tugging at Loki’s erection in time with his thrusts. Loki’s grip around Thor’s neck tightened. He knew neither of them would last much longer.  
Clearly Thor was aware of this too. He clenched his jaw and managed, through gritted teeth: “Will you come for me Loki? Will you come for your big brother?”

And with that, Loki groaned, tightening around Thor and came, semen shooting from him in rivets between them both, coating Thor’s hand and abdominal muscles and dribbling into his own belly button.

It was more than enough for Thor, who quickly followed with a low growl. He fucked his come inside Loki until every last droplet was deposited within him. He rested his head against his brother’s, both of them panting, sweating, spent, exhausted.

Minutes or hours may have passed before a gentle push at his shoulders encouraged him to withdraw, the come that had been held there before, now leaking out of Loki’s reddened hole. The sight captivated Thor. He smiled as he gazed, the words ‘I did that’ echoing in his head.  
As if reading his mind, Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes Thor, you did that.”  
Thor grinned, stood up and made his way to the bathroom, the sound of running water filling Loki’s ears as his fingers played with the sheets.  
While Thor was out of the room, Loki sat in silence before asking. “Should I go?”  
Thor returned, a wet cloth in hand.

“You have somewhere you would rather be?” 

“No.”

Thor brought the damp material to Loki’s tummy to clean him up, then to his bottom. He hissed.

“Then why should you leave? I would rather have you in my bed.”

“What if someone comes here seeking their king? They would find me in your bed, in a humiliating state of undress. Remember when one of the maids found me naked in your bed. I thought she might die.”

Thor laughed. “I told her that you had a terrible fever from eating berries that were mildly poisonous, but not fatal, and that I had to keep you cool and look after you. Mother scolded you for hours about eating things you shouldn’t.”

“I’m glad you still find that amusing. The berry lie won’t work on a ship in the middle of space.” 

Thor put down the cloth and crawled into the bed, bringing the cool sheets around them both, nudging Loki onto his side and spooning him from behind. He braced himself on one elbow and looked down at his brother with reverence. 

“I have no shame.”

“Well, that is true.” Loki deadpanned, getting comfortable.

“No round two then?”

“No, you animal.”

Thor growled loudly, nuzzling roughly into Loki’s neck until he was shooed away. He resumed his position, resting on his elbow.

“Can I at least have a kiss?” Thor asked, expecting a scathing remark.

Loki waited a moment before turning to Thor with narrowed eyes. 

‘And here it comes.’ Thought Thor.

Loki briefly looked him up and down with suspicion before raising his head for a quick, chaste kiss on the lips, then curled back down.

It was enough. Thor turned the light off and pulled Loki to him, holding him as closely as he could.

“No other can make me feel quite like this.” He repeated, a whisper unheard in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the initial intention was to write a short jealous!Thor fic, with a few thoughts of previous sexy times that had occurred between them. Then...THEN...it turned into a headcanon flashback smutathon. I hope it wasn't too out of character. I was also trying to avoid the flourished dialogue of the first film, without going quite as far as the banter in the third film. Hearing Thor say, "so that's, like..." and Loki (as Odin) say "Oh, shit!" was indeed hilarious though. Also, I don't often use the word penis, but I like to slip it in now and again...*sigh* Oh my gosh, I need a social life.  
> I can't wait until the DVD release in February! I am waiting for extended hug scenes, extended lift/elevator scenes and extended naked hulk scenes...wait..what? Did I just ask for that? What am I talking about, I just wrote brother porn, why do I care about my curiosity over Hulks manhood. Deep breaths.


End file.
